The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera plant botanically known as Heuchera villosa and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Big Top Bronze’.
The new Heuchera cultivar is a polyploid of Heuchera ‘Brownies’, not patented. The polyploidy was induced under laboratory conditions using a colchicine treatment on in vitro plants. Plantlets from the treatment were trialed in a controlled environment at Hillegom, The Netherlands. Heuchera ‘Big Top Bronze’ was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant from the population of treated plants during July 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by in vitro propagation since November 2007 at Hillegom, The Netherlands has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.